


Don't Say Yes Until I'm Finished Talking

by tattoodblackheart



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: AU, Devils Wears Prada AU, Drag Race Season 12, F/F, More characteres as we meet them, New York City, RuPaul's Drag Race - Freeform, Smash AU, Theatre AU, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:41:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23454964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattoodblackheart/pseuds/tattoodblackheart
Summary: Gigi moved from LA to New York in hopes of pursuing her modelling career, but sometimes you have to take any job you can just to make a living. So she gets a job in a broadway theatre with hopes that she'll get her foot in the door some how, until her job takes a drastic turn when she meets her new, soon to be boss. Will Gigi succumb to the powers that be or surprise not just herself when she meets said person.
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Nicky Doll, Nicky Doll/Gigi Goode
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Don't Say Yes Until I'm Finished Talking

**Author's Note:**

> This is influenced by some of my favourite things in life. Drag. Devils Wears Prada and the TV show Smash, cause I fuckin loved it and this happened. Plus I AM LIVING for the Gigi/Nicky ship this season. SO LETS GET ON BOARD. Cause we're in quarantine so what better time to write some fluffy-smutty fanfic.

________

_Today the Trades are all aglow_   
_With grosses for our Miss Monroe_

________________

Gigi wasn't over the moon that she landed a job at a Broadway theatre but it was better than nothing, yeah it wasn’t a job in modelling but it was a job in New York and she couldn’t live off of her student loan forever, yes Gigi still had some savings from her student loan. 

Being a second assistant to the lead costume designer was better than nothing. As the brunette took another look in the mirror, checking over her outfit for her first day at the Royal Palace she couldn’t understand why she was nervous. "I’ve done this for over 5 years" she thought. She was good at this. She was more than good she was incredible, she had a good following on Instagram, she had a substantial following on twitter and her Facebook page was well liked, even though she barely used it. 

As she took another look in the mirror of her apartment, an apartment she'd scrounged together the money for before she'd left LA. Satisfied with her appearance, she gathered her messenger bag from off the couch and grabbed her keys, making her way out of the complex. 

The walk, yes walk, because Gigi may have had the money for a place in New York but not the money for a car, plus if it was anything like her last experience in a car, she didn’t want to commit mass murder. I don't think Rosy fully forgave her for giving her whiplash that one time. 

But the walk from her apartment to the theatre wasn't too bad, it gave her time to think, not that she really needed more time to think, being the professional over-thinker she was. Taking everything in around her, she still couldn't believe the state her life was in, living on her own in New York, miles away from her Mom, best friend and well, old life. But it needed to be done. It was her life after all, her career she so badly wanted since she walked that imaginary runway in her mother's living room or since the first time she’d set her eyes on a copy of Vogue. 

The sight of the theatre was nearing into view, taking a deep breath she pushed the front door open to the rustic building and made her way to the front desk. A woman that couldn't be any more than twenty greeted her with a warm smile. 

"Hi, welcome to The Royal Palace theatre, how may I assist you today?" - Gigi was thrown by how eloquently spoken the young girl was, not exactly something she'd come across so far in New York. Usually just brass rough accents telling her to move her scrawny ass. 

"Er I'm here-" - But Gigi couldn't finish her sentence before she was cut off. 

"Gigi Goode" - She turned to her right to see a handsome, and by handsome like this dude probably modelled on the side, coming to greet her with an outstretched hand. 

"T-That's me" - She took his hand and shook it. 

"Jimmy Collins, it's nice to meet you, I hope finding this place wasn't too hard" - He released her hand with a bright smile, she returned one of hers at her best. 

"No no it was fine it's not that far from my apartment" 

"Excellent, well follow me I'll give you a tour and we'll start" - He led her off giving her a tour of the whole theatre, divulging the small brunette in the history of the place, until they made it to the main stage. Gigi could only stand there completely astounded by the gravitas of the room. A huge crystal chandelier hung above the main centre circle of the audience, crown mouldings sat comfortably in the interior wall works, the plush velvet red seats. Grand was really the only word she could use to sum it up. 

"You okay kid?" - Jimmy's voice cut through her thoughts, she turned to see him stood with his arms crossed. 

“Yeah sorry I’ve just never been somewhere this beautiful in my life and I’m from LA” - Gigi replied with a smile and a small laugh. 

“It does take a bit of getting used to I won’t lie when I first moved to New York I-” - But Jimmy was cut off abruptly by a loud slam of a door from the back of the theatre, both immediately whipping their heads towards the intrusion. 

“SHE’S ON HER WAY! SHE’S IN THE LOBBY ON HER WAY UP!” - Gigi was took by utter surprise as a woman with a large binder ran down the stairs towards the front table that was set up, she assumed for the director and his team. 

“What-” 

“No time to explain right now just follow me and don’t say anything” - Gigi was cut off by Jimmy grabbing her by the arm and dragging her off to the side of the stage, she just stared in awe as everyone scrambled around the theatre like headless chickens. 

“Jimmy care to explain to me what’s going on?” 

“Our lead actress, she’s a fucking nightmare and she’s early, she wasn’t meant to be here till 4 and we’re nowhere near ready, we would’ve been fine but she’s 4 hours early for fucks sake” - Jimmy sure was irritated, you could in a heartbeat how his body language changed as soon as he knew this person was arriving. How bad could she be? 

As Gigi was pondering who this actress was, she really should’ve done some research before she arrived but nerves just got the best of her, her thoughts were interrupted by the same door opening again, this time not so loudly but none the less she could hear it. 

That’s when Gigi’s eyes went wide and her mouth went agape, this woman was flawless, well from what she could see. What she could see was how the women's presence made everyone stop and stare. But what made her body freeze was how this woman, who’s long blonde hair cascaded down her shoulders perfectly, her legs, holy fuck her legs went on for days, had such an aura to her. Gigi was in a trance and didn’t even realise Jimmy was speaking to her. 

“Gigi? Hellloooo?” 

“Sorry Jimmy! Yes, what were you saying I was totally listening” - Good lie Gigi I’m sure he bought that. 

“Don’t bullshit me you were staring at the grand high bitch herself” - Shit that didn’t work, good job Gigi good to know you’re just as bad a liar as you were back in LA. 

“Sorry I’m totally paying attention now” - She replied straightening her posture as if that increased her ability to hear. 

“I was saying we should probably leave before she notices us, she isn’t my biggest fan” - Jimmy sighed before looking over to where the actress was, seemingly looking uninterested as some woman was talking to her. 

“Oh fuck! She’s on her way over, okay just act normal you’ll be fine” - Jimmy was smoothing out his hair slightly as he said that, honestly what was so bad about this woman she seemed perfectly normal, normal people get bored in conversations. 

“Jimmy Collins, I see you’re doing what you’re good at, absolutely fuck all” - Gigi almost forgot how to breathe when she heard the woman speak, she swears her legs, throat and brain completely seized up when she heard that delicious french accent hit her ears. 

“I see you’re doing what you’re good at, being a total bitch” - Gigi’s eyes went wide when she heard the words leave Jimmy’s mouth, but he just stood there with his hands in his pockets and a small smile on his face. The actress just reciprocated the same smirk, while taking her sunglasses off and sliding them into her clutch bag that was hanging off her dainty arm. 

“And who’s this? Another one of your “friends” that you’ve decided to hire that’ll be of absolutely no use?” - It was then that her attention was shifted towards Gigi and when Gigi honestly felt her heart skip a beat when she got to look at those crystal-clear eyes. 

“I’m Gigi and you are?” - Gigi extended her hand for a handshake but might as well have facepalmed herself because the look she got was enough to make her want to get sucked into the floor. 

“Je vous demande pardon?” - The fluent french was accompanied by the raise of one perfectly sculpted eyebrow. Fuck Gigi wished she’d paid attention back in high school, who knew french would’ve been important. Well not Gigi. 

“I-I-I-I" - She couldn’t get any words out she was completely fucked. 

“Everybody knows who I am chérie, you’d do well to remember” - And with that she turned her back on them and walked away, clicking her fingers as she walked past the girl with the binder from before, who ran off after her like a lost puppy. Gigi just stood there, frozen. 

“For christ's sake Gigi put your hand away!” - She hadn’t even realised that her hand was still outstretched until Jimmy practically slapped it back down to her side. 

“Who the fuck” - Was all she could articulate as she ran her hands over her face in embarrassment. She hasn’t been that embarrassed since she had a wardrobe malfunction on stage in front of her high school senior class, a note to self, never wear a cape again. 

“That Gigi was Nicky Doll” - Gigi’s brain started going a thousand miles an hour trying to remember where she’d heard that name, it definitely sounded familiar, but Gigi’s memory when it came to names was absolutely shocking. I mean she practically just forgot her own name. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever been that intimidated in my life” 

“Well get used to it kiddo” - She just looked at him as she took a deep breath. 

“Welcome to New York” - Fuck. Gigi had her work cut out for her she knew that much. 


End file.
